


Breathless; Fearless; Restless.

by pikwanchu



Series: Not exactly Less than Three [2]
Category: Free!
Genre: Light Angst, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-03
Updated: 2014-10-03
Packaged: 2018-02-19 18:44:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2398877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pikwanchu/pseuds/pikwanchu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Rin we need to talk.”<br/>From: Haru</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breathless; Fearless; Restless.

**Author's Note:**

> [ second part to this poly!au i got going! you'll probably understand this one better if you read 'Clueless' first! ]

****

## Breathless; Fearless; Restless.

 

 

Two weeks had gone by. Two weeks of avoiding gazes, of fake laughs, of guilty, restless nights. Two weeks of a big void gnawing on the middle of his ribs. 

That’s just how it went; Nagisa wouldn’t answer any of the redhead’s texts, and avoid being alone with his older club mate. He was still too ashamed of himself, too. Liability and regret kept hammering on the back of his mind, like an endless row of carelessly banged nails, all bent in awkward positions, threatening to scratch you if you happened to touch them without enough care.

His thoughts shook along the fast motion of his towel, as he half dried his blonde curls, when he felt his blood freeze.

“We need to talk.”

His eyes opened a little more, as the words resounded in his head, like echoes in kilometers deep caves.  He swallowed, and let the towel fall on his shoulders, taking an extra second to brace himself, to prepare his fake composure, to stop being a kid in his decisions, and take responsibility.

But all of those things shattered in mirror pieces, as soon as he turned, and saw two taller figures instead of one. The now usual never-leaving smile frozen in his lips – a maybe too big, maybe too bright one—shattered just the slightest, but in his eyes laid his true feelings.

“H-hey Rin-chan!”, he said, words refusing to come out of his throat, “Didn’t expect you around he—“

“We talked”, the redhead cut him. Both older ones stood a few meters away from him, both of their faces contorted into a serious expression, with hints of… fear? Anger? Warn? Nagisa couldn’t quite place it, but there was definitely something else there, “Haru and I. Because we are tired.”

The blonde swallowed again. Haru’s arms were crossed, and his shoulders almost in a shrug, as if he was trying to look smaller, while Rin’s were inside the pocket of his hoodie, but he could tell he was playing with something between his fingers, almost out of anxiety.

“Because we can’t stand this anymore. And we need an answer, now.”

Haru’s ocean deep eyes left the floor for a second, to give him a firm nod, before going down again, while Rin’s hurting ones bore into his. He didn’t know which made him feel worse.

Nagisa waited a second. Two. Three.  Thas was it.

“I love you.”, he suddenly blurted out, his voice a bit too high, “I’m sorry, but I really love you both!”, he felt his nose starting to stuff up, and the inside corners of his eyes starting to burn, “I tried, I really tried to think how to solve this, who to choose, but I just can’t. And I’m being selfish, I know, but being with only one of you… I can’t… “, the blonde breathed out, but a sob strung his chest instead, “And I don’t wanna make wrong choices, because I don’t know which one I’d regret the most. I just can’t think of my life without you. My heart would break, because it belongs to both of you. I couldn’t stand it… I couldn’t…”, another sob came out of his chest, and he felt a little like dying.

A momentary silence invaded the room, where only his pathetic intents to stop the tears pouring down his cheeks from shutting his voice.

“And I know this is going to be even worse, but it’s the only fair thing I can do for you… for us.”, he sniffed, and waited another moment. The words refused to come out of his mouth, his jaw clenching every time he tried let them out; he knew he would only regret them right when they would. He knew he would close the only opened doors he would ever want, even if they had only been left slightly open. He knew he would never recover from the hurt. He knew they’d take his heart with them, forever.

“I’m sorry, but I’m not gonna be with either of you anymore.”, he finally said, his voice only but a mere thread of sound, as he bowed, afraid to see them, if tears had let him do so.

After seconds that felt like counted eternities, he looked up again.

And he would have imagined everything, but what he saw. It was a kind of conversation made up of looks between the older ones, Rin’s eyes looking with intention into Haru’s, and Haru’s with decision into Rin’s.

A weird anticipating feeling sank into his stomach, as he saw the dark-head taking a step to him.

“We talked, Rin and I.”, he began, his voice monotone as ever, but with a security that only complimented his tone, “Because we thought you might say that.”

“And it was hard, because we both love you,”, he continued, matter-of-factly, “And we both wanted to be with you.”

He felt his own eyes melting a little like warm honey at that, but tried to stay focused as he saw Rin stepping forward as well.

“But we came up with a solution, one that we can agree, and we think will be the best. Only that we don’t know how it’s going to work out.”

His own breathing began to quicken, the expectancy killing him. He felt his hand being invaded by a bigger one, fingers passing through the spaces between his, and his eyes shoot up to his sapphire ones, which shone with calming quietness.

“But we’ll try our hardest.”

He heard Rin’s voice next to him, and his longer fingers tangled into his other hand.

His eyes went from one to the other, wide as full moons, and his mouth slightly opened.  He must have been misunderstanding something, it wasn’t possible that…

“So, what do you say?”

 He saw one’s smirk and the other’s small smile, while their hands tangled into each other’s.

 

* * *

The rushed walk to Haruka’s home felt much too long- his anxiousness was translated into force when his fingers gripped even stronger into the boys’ hands.

But passed the door, it was like they had been set on fire.

Not waiting even a second, he had felt Rin’s hands around his hips, pulling him against his body. He felt his lips nipping, licking, breathing against his shoulder, and oh, how much had he missed that sensation. But he couldn’t forget Haru; he knew how slow he usually was. He had to make sure he’d feel…

His mental vacillations were cut, as he felt his lips being pressed by colder ones, and he instantly melt into them. He couldn’t believe it; he was acting on his own! The corner of his lips lifted upwards, and his arms sneaked around his hips, massaging him, as he let himself lose to the heat.

He had to break the kiss, though, as a particularly hard bite made him gasp; he could almost see his mischievous smile making its way on his mouth, and he could clearly see the slightly annoyed glance Haru dedicated him. The blonde almost let a giggle out.

Before he could think of it, his shirt was off, and he was guiding both boys’ wrists to the bedroom, and soon they were on the bed. As he had thought, he ended up in the middle, again, between a tangle of long legs, and pressed limbs.

Haru was now behind him, and his long hands were tracing shivering ways on his pelvis, going further every time, making the heat in his lower stomach burn hotter and hotter, and he wondered if he was actually on fire.  Rin was having his fun, too, teasing him, kissing him and then parting away; coming back and then just ending up gnawing his lower lip and letting his hot, minty breath mix with his quiet whines.

He wanted to open his eyes, because he didn’t want to miss a single detail of them, even though he was sure that his mind could picture them to perfection.  Rin’s tanner skin, the permanent shine on Haru’s raven hair. His long, long fingers and the redhead’s Adam’s apple moving up and down as he swallowed.

He soon felt like he needed to breathe, and nearly gasped, as he felt Haru’s hand inside his pants. His cheeks were red already, and small dots of water were starting to spur on his neck bones.

He wanted something else, though. He wanted to see them. He wanted them to touch, too.

His hand left his hips, and went to Rin’s wine locks, separating his tempting lips from his needy ones. He had time, he could wait. Right now, he wanted to experiment. His other hand traveled all the way to behind Haru’s neck, making the ocean-eyed lean forward, following his movement.

A second went by until they got the hint, and he saw their lips crashing almost violently, while he crouched between their overheated skins.

He saw Rin’s hand going to his jaw, firmly holding it, as he tried to gain control. But Haru wouldn’t let him, as he went at his lips with impetu, as if he was provoking him. And it was working, as their eyes were now opened and staring into each other’s, competition glimmering on them, colors contrasting perfectly. Rin’s tongue licked his mouth slightly, provoking back. And they were on their lips again.

 Soft pink eyes were glued on them; it was hypnotic, and almost so erotic he couldn’t handle it. He didn’t know how it had gotten there, but somehow his hand had managed to navigate from Haru’s neck, passing through his hard stomach, to his own crotch. And he was pumping himself up and down, at the rhythm of the boys’ kissing dance.

Eventually, they lost balance to Haru’s pushes, and Nagisa’s hard on ended up being pressed painfully against Rin’s stomach. The guy’s eyes shoot down, and to Haru’s again, a dark glint blooming on them, as a half-smile spread on his cheeks.

He wished he could see Haru’s face, because for the first time, he had no idea of what expression he was showing.

The dark-haired’s weight was lifted from his back, and the next thing he knew was that he was him facing him. It was incredible how a little competence could fire him up so much. He was sat on his laps, legs each side of his hips, and soon he felt Rin’s skin on his back again.

The redhead’s tentative hand made its way from behind him, his ghostly touch making him shiver in anticipation, but instead of going to his skin, followed to the crotch of the guy under him, opening his zipper in a swift movement. His fingers intruded shamelessly into his swimsuit, and began moving up and down along his steady size as soon as he touched it. The guy let quiet sighs out of his lips, jet black eyelashes touching, and Nagisa never had felt more urgency to get himself off than after seeing that face on him.

He let his hand fall from Haru’s neck again, trying to relieve the craving himself, but his wrist was grabbed, and put back where had been. Instead, a hand began fondling him slowly, making him writhe impatiently on his legs, imploring him for more. He barely noticed his other hand going to the redhead’s erection, agitating him as well; he was pressing his eyes closed too strongly, trying to grind into his hand at least, pressing his neck against him, trying to get closer.

 The first one to come was, of course, him. He felt his back arch and a soundly moan vibrate on his throat, as he spilled on his own stomach, and on his, getting a few more strokes from him.

Soon after, he felt Rin’s lips forming a small grunt against the middle of his back, as he came; and almost right before him, Haru’s whine.

Only the air coming in and out of their lungs was heard for a while. Finally, Rin chose to lay down next to Haru, not before pulling the blonde in between them, whose chest was still rising and falling noticeably from the stupor.

All of their hands were joined together. All of their hearts beat calm now.

 

* * *

                Orange filled the world in early times like that. It swallowed the rest of the colours, painting them in its absorbing shades, warming them, waking the world. The world was a different planet, from a different galaxy for a few hours, a strange, quiet, orange planet.

The water, orange for once, too, caressed the eager coast, leaving a thin layer of foam and starfish as a promise of brief comeback. Seagulls would be the only witnesses of such intimate encounters, were it not for the three pair of eyes, all peacefully following the mesmerizing motion of the lovers; but they wouldn’t mind, because ocean and coast were witnessing their afterglow as well.

And that’s how they were, laying on each other, Haru’s head on Rin’s shoulder, Nagisa extended on their legs, like a stretching kitty, sleep still wrinkling the outset of their eyes, voices still too husky to gather the will to speak, bodies still too tired to move again.

But it was alright, words weren’t needed anymore. All had been said and done, and there was only calmness in their hearts. Even if should that calmness be exalted by the obscurity of insecurities and fears, the warm embrace of the orange highlights on their lovers’ skin would engulf it, making it inexistent for the time being at least.

Nagisa closed his eyes, thanking every god that made him wake up early and be able to drag his boyfriends with him to experience the alien miracle that was a rising-sun-kissed beach. He could feel Haru’s thumb massaging his shoulder, letting his fingers run from the nape of his neck, along the bone, to the muscle on the shoulder, as if he wanted to leave the imprint of his form in his skin to remember.

Soft pink eyes flickered from the marvel shore, only to find deep wines looking back, a soft smile stretching their owner’s reddish lips. The blonde couldn’t help to get out of his own musings, to tug on the shirt of the raven haired one, calling his attention back to them.

“Haru-chan, look, Rin’s smiling on his own for once!” he let out, his voice still holding a raspy echo to it, due to lack of use in the last slumbered hours.

Cerulean vision unleashed from the horizon, to the tallest boy, as he saw an embarrassed pink layer covering his high cheekbones, and sharp teeth nibbling at his lower lip. Wine eyes rolled, but the corner of Rin’s lips never twitched down.

Haru couldn’t help to let the corner of his own go up as well. “No,” his other hand, formerly half buried in cozy sand, went to the other guy’s face, tracing his self-bitten lip, “we are the only ones allowed to do that.”

Nagisa let out a soft giggle, and a hum of agreement, as he nuzzled closer to his boyfriends, and he let his eyes fall closed again. He wished they could stay like that forever.

And time slipped between the gentle waves, though the shore was still empty, silence tinting the world in its peculiar mute melody. Only the seagulls, again, were heard, along the wet lovers, and the human ones’ breathes. That was until the redhead spoke up.

“I think…”, he begun, the security in which he started the first word fading on the end of his statement.

“Hmm?”, their attention tipping on him again, as he eyed cautiously the both of them.

 “I was thinking we should set some things up before… uh, before things get confused.”, he spoke with fear of the future, as if anticipating it; preoccupation on its purest form.

“Yes, Rinrin?”, the blond let his arms lift him up to meet his height. Haru’s face had turned to him once again, as well.

Rin breathed in and out, not used to think his words this much before they rolled off of his tongue.

“Like, some… rules, to this thing we are engaging here.”, Nagisa couldn’t help but to smirk at his words, but nodded, encouraging him to go on.

“Like… for example; are meetings between only two of us allowed? What about dates, who chooses the place, who invites the others and stuff? And when are we having them? Because you guys go to Iwatobi together, but I don’t.  And I still wanna see you a lot. What about texts…?”

He was cut off by the youngest voice of the three snickering again, and its owner’s hand sealing his mouth.

“What’s so funny? I’m being serious, here.”, he eyed him with mild annoyance, still far too tired to get his full anger on.

But the blond just snickered some more before humming, and thinking for a bit as well. He wasn’t used to think this much his replies, either.

“I guess meetings between two of us are allowed, as long as the other one knows. But we are all invited always to join in, alright?”, two approving hums reached to his ears. “And we can set up dates twice, or thrice a week! Or as much as you want! Because we miss you, too. Don’t we, Haru chan?”

The dark haired guy nodded vigorously, looking at the redhead. “Hmm!”

“And I guess the rest of the things will be settled as we go.”, he shrugged, and filled his hands with one of each of them, taking them to his face, and breathing in, his eyes falling close to the sensation,” I dunno, Rinrin, I just know that I’m so happy right now…!”

Haru felt his heart melting on his chest, and the small smile appeared on his lips again. He was happy, too. He couldn’t deny it; it was one of the lightest, careless moments he had had for a while. He felt as if he could finally hold all the sand he wanted on his hands.

“Me, too.”, he expressed, and he saw Rin’s eyebrows shooting up in surprise, and then falling back again, as his eyes warmed on his face.

“I’m glad.”, he just replied, now his head on Haru’s shoulder, looking into the yellowing sun, waiting for the orange spell to gradually break.

Once the first traces of light blue sky could be seen, Nagisa stood up,

“What about we go back, and sleep some more?”

Rin chuckled, Haru smiled, and they stood up, shaking off the rest of the sand. Nagisa smiled one last time to the shore, mentally saying goodbye until another day, as he was taken by his lovers, and the three of them began walking back to the pavement.

The future was promising, the present was perfect.  Past fights didn’t matter, not anymore.


End file.
